Through Life and Labour
by Japanese Noodles
Summary: <html><head></head>AU. One-Shot. Sometimes giving birth can bring out the worst in all of us...Rated T for language</html>


**Disclaimer: No I do not own Inuyasha.**

**This is just a silly short I wrote a few years back which I happened to stumble upon a couple days back. I didn't have Inuyasha in mind when I wrote it, but upon reading it again, I realised that the wife reminded me a little of Sango. So I thought I'd share it. **

**OOOoooOOOoooOOO**

"Oh! He kicked again!" Miroku smiled as his wife leant back on her chair, a warm motherly smile on her face as she placed a gentle protective hand over her swollen belly. Sitting back, a soft feeling grew in his chest as he watched her. Her wavy brown hair cascaded over her chest and deep red dress she had worn to their dinner outing, the dress clung to her curvaceous figure, showing off the swell of her belly and the plump curves of her breasts, heavy with milk for their child. So breathtaking was his gentle, loving, sometimes sharp tongued but patient wife. She was beautiful, the epitome of the true motherly figure. His heart swelled with love at the sight, growing and growing until he thought it would burst out of his chest and spill all over the table.

"He's going to grow up a hard headed rebel," he murmured fondly as he took his lovely wife's hand in his, "You look beautiful".

Sango smiled and rubbed her thumb gently over his hand, "You're saying that to me when I'm expecting anytime, I'm as fat as a barrel and I can barely waddle my way around the house?"

"Sango, you look more beautiful now, than you have ever been," Miroku whispered sincerely.

Sango smiled in return and opened her mouth to answer when her brow twitched in a slight frown as her hand tightened momentarily on his hand, "Honey, something's wrong," she winced, "Roku, I-I think," she broke off as a wave of pain washed over her, "I think the contractions are starting!"

Miroku froze, "Are you sure Sango?"

"Yes dear, I do believe so," Sango winced again.

"O-Ok, don't panic my love, I'm going to call the taxi and we'll get you to the hospital right away," Miroku lurched out of his chair and ran out of the restaurant to flag down a taxi, leaving Sango to groan under her breath as she waited patiently for her panicked husband. Shortly after he left, Miroku ran back in with a tall man in tow and between the two of them they helped Sango out the restaurant and into the back seat of the taxi. "To a hospital now!" shouted Miroku urgently as he hopped in next to his wife and slammed the door shut.

"Keep your hat on," replied the taxi driver as he pulled out of the kerb and screeched down the street, "I know these streets like I do the back of my hand." The taxi roared ferociously as it shot off.

Back in the backseat Miroku cuddled his stricken wife as her head lolled weakly on his shoulder, "It's going to be ok my sweet, you're going to be ok, the baby is going to be ok," he murmured comfortingly, gripping her hand in his.

Sango groaned loudly as yet another contraction hit her; only the pain was becoming more acute, "Oh god, it…hurts," she moaned.

Miroku kissed her sweaty forehead and held her tighter, "It's ok my honey pot, just breathe in deeply, remember those classes we took? Just breathe in, breathe out, breathe in, breathe out-"

"Miroku! I know how to breathe!" replied Sango scathingly as she flared her nostrils to suck in the air, her chest heaved up and down, "Ooh, my god! I think my water broke!" she cried.

The couple was thrown to the side as the taxi took a sharp turn and shrieked to a stop right outside the entrance of a large and busy hospital. Miroku wasted no time pushing the door open and with a grunt of exertion, picked up his wife and ran up the steps of the hospital.

The taxi driver jumped out of the taxi, "Hey! Hey you! You haven't paid the fee yet! And- OH FOR THE LOVE OF- THE BACKSEAT'S ARE WET!"

"Stay there! We'll be back in a few hours!" he yelled over his shoulder as he shoved through the front doors, "Someone please! My wife is in labour, she needs assistance!"

"Calm down sir," murmured a doctor comfortingly as he and a team of nurses lifted Miroku's wife onto a wheelie bed, "We'll take good care of your Mrs."

"You better damn well take good care!" screamed Sango as she rolled pitifully on the bed, her face red and wet with sweat.

Miroku ran alongside the team, his hand still clenched tightly in Sango's grip, even when they rolled her to the maternity ward and lowered her onto a birthing table where they propped her body against a pile of pillows. "You can do it Sango! Just remember those birthing classes we took together and you'll do fine!"

"I DON'T FEEL FINE!"

"Ms, you're doing splendidly, just keep pushing and breathing, this will be an easy delivery," consoled the doctor soothingly.

"OOOH MY GOOOD!" screamed Sango, her death grip bringing Miroku to his knees by her side.

"Think about the child my dearest! Think about our future family!" implored Miroku desperately as his wife convulsed on the bed.

"SCREW THE FAMILY! IT HURTS SO GODDAMN MUCH! OH GOD!"

"You're doing great! Don't be afraid cupcake, come on girl you can do it, I love you-"

"SCREW YOUR LOVE! I DON'T WANT ANY OF THAT EMOTIONAL BULLCRAP! YOU'RE A BASTARD! ALL MEN ARE BASTARDS!"

Miroku's heart crumpled at her stinging words but he ploughed on bravely, "The doctor said you were doing great pumpkin! Just keep pushing like you are now, I'm here for you."

"HERE FOR ME? ALL YOU'VE DONE IS STICK IT IN AT THE BEGINNING AND HOLDING MY HAND AT THE END! YOU'VE DONE NOTHING! YOU'RE USELESS!" tears sprang from Sango's eyes as the pain intensified to a breaking point and her strong grip crushed Miroku's fingers.

"You're half way there love, you're taking this so ea-"

"DON'T CALL ME LOVE! DON'T PRESUME TO UNDERSTAND WHAT I'M GOING THROUGH! IF YOU WANT TO HELP THEN GO TO HELL!"

"But sweetheart I-"

"JUST SHUT UP AND GIVE ME MY MEPTID, PETHIDINE, EPIDUREL OR MORPHINE- ANYTHING! JUST MAKE THE PAIN STOP! OOOOOH!"

A nurse firmly prised Sango's clamp from Miroku's hand and helped him stand, staring serenely into the man's stricken face as she gently guided him towards the exit of the room, "It will be ok sir, she's just entering through the first stages of the birth, your presence will only aggravate her further, please wait outside, it will be over shortly."

Miroku looked at her hopelessly as he allowed himself to be led out the door, "Does she hate me? Have I done something wrong? Am I useless?" he looked imploringly at the nurse.

"It's alright sir, this happens all the time, I wouldn't be lying when I say that most men will go through this treatment from their beloved before we administer the pain killers," she winked at him, "You've done all you can".

Thus Miroku was left to pace worriedly in the hall, subject to his Sango's pained screams, itching to run in and comfort his wife yet the throbbing of his hand and the sting of her barbarous words still fresh in his mind prevented him from entering the room. Who was that screaming, raging demon with brown hair? Where had his gentle, soft natured wife gone? After six heart wrenching hours a high wailing cry pierced the air, followed by an eerie silence. The same nurse popped her head through the door and Miroku jumped to his feet, "Your wife and the child are fine sir," she smiled and led him back into the room and drew back the curtains, "Congratulations, you are the proud father of a healthy baby boy."

He walked cautiously up to the same bed, where the form of his tired wife and a small bundle held in her arms greeted his cautious entrance. Turning her head, Sango's sleepy and tired eyes met his wary ones as she smiled a warm, loving, drug induced smile, "Look," she whispered quietly as she held out the small bundle to his curious gaze, "Isn't he beautiful?"

Miroku walked to Sango's side to peer into a pink and blinking face that stared sleepily back at him, "He's amazing" he whispered just as quietly.

"That was amazing, I don't think I've ever experienced anything like it, the whole process was just- wow…I've been blessed."

The Morphine was talking.

"I don't think I've experienced anything quite like this either," agreed Miroku tactfully as he took the bundle from her arms and cradled it gently.

"Hey Roku?" mumbled Sango faintly.

"Yes, my angelic muffincake?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."


End file.
